


late night

by kuntens



Series: enchanted- the drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst too but mostly fluff honestly, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, they're so in love it makes my heart hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: nightmares are harder to handle when the other side of the bed is cold.(mark x donghyuck, harry potter!au)





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make a drabble series for the main au _['enchanted'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350121)_ because it's too big for me to write everything into long works. they're mainly going to focus on markhyuck because hyuck is by far the one that suffered the most in the past and mark has his own problems too,, so they're the couple i paid the most attention to. that, and i love markhyuck in general.
> 
> warnings: ptsd, anxiety, panic attacks

Icy night air filled Donghyuck’s lungs as he struggled to breathe, writhing under the covers. His hands clawed at the air against a nonexistent foe, clenched around nothing- of course. He was at the Slytherin dormitory at his own room in his own bed that he had been using for years. He was safe.

Donghyuck wiped at the cold sweat on his forehead and his hand trembled uncontrollably while combing his hair back. He didn’t remember leaving the window on but it was open, anyway and it sent the autumn winds into the room, making Donghyuck shiver and want to curl up more under his blankets. He would, if he wasn’t so frozen already.

These nightmares had been haunting Donghyuck ever since the war had ended but it was never this bad. His Death Eater past was not something Donghyuck was proud of, neither did he enjoy remembering everything he had to do –hell, Donghyuck would have given anything to wipe them off a few years ago. He had accepted all of it as a thing that made Donghyuck the one he was today, as a part of him, and that had made the nightmares get much better. All he had to do was to stop pushing forward and instead let the tide wash him.

That, and Mark was _always_ there. Donghyuck had Mark sleeping beside him and Mark was able to calm him down once Donghyuck woke up with a scream, shaking down to his core. Or when it was a nightmare that made Donghyuck’s body go limp, he could still find some comfort in the way Mark breathed against his neck and held him tightly, maybe wake Mark up if it felt too much.

Now, seventh year Donghyuck was alone with Mark having graduated last year and it _hurt_. Donghyuck laid down in bed on his side, back against the wall and his fingers circled on the soft fabric of the pillow where Mark was supposed to be. Donghyuck missed him so bad, missed his scent and his light snores and his raspy morning voice when he woke Donghyuck up with a little kiss. He missed Mark.

It took Donghyuck half an hour of stirring in bed to realize he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like this. Almost pathetic how Donghyuck had gotten so attached to Mark that he was so weak without Mark, but things were just this way. He didn’t like it either, he disliked being so weak.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Donghyuck had his phone in his hand- they were allowed at Hogwarts at last. He bit down onto his lip, nibbling anxiously while dialing Mark’s number.

“Baby?” Mark’s sleepy voice made Donghyuck’s madly thumping heart skip a beat. “Isn’t it late? You should be asleep.”

Donghyuck swallowed. “I couldn’t sleep.” _Because I miss you too much and I’m incomplete without you here._

Thank Merlin, Mark knew his sun too well. “Nightmares again?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck admitted quicker than he wanted to.

The sound of something shuffling came from the other side and Donghyuck assumed Mark was sitting up in bed. “I thought you didn’t have any in long.”

A sad smile tugged onto Donghyuck’s lips. “I… might have lied about it so that I wouldn’t worry you?”

“Hyuckie,” Mark scolded, only to sigh deeply then yawn. “You know this makes me worry more, right?”

Donghyuck winced. “I’m not known for making good choices.”

“I just… I wish I was there to hold you but all I can do is trying to calm you down from here.” The longing in Mark’s voice was almost thick enough to be held.

And there went those butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach again. “You’re doing quite well so far.”

Mark didn’t ask about the nightmare further. He knew there wasn’t much to tell about because Donghyuck’s nightmares were always so scrappy- memories and memories, cut off here and there, put together like Frankenstein’s monster to create something much worse. There was no point to ask to tell about it.

“Hey?” Mark cleared his throat. “Any better?”

“Talking to you always works…” _Don’t say it. Don’t._ “I missed you.”

A deep sigh escaped Mark’s lips. “So do I, I swear… even I can’t sleep without you. The pillow doesn’t make such a good substitute of you.”

Donghyuck had _lots_ of jokes he could reply to that with, but he chose to keep them in. “Just until Christmas…”

“I’ll trap you into the bed with me,” Mark chuckled. “You won’t get out of my arms for the first twelve hours.”

“As if I’ll complain.” Donghyuck couldn’t help the smile that conquered over his lips. “And just twelve? That’s weak. You’re getting rusty there.”

Mark laughed louder this time. “I told you I have no chances to practice my cuddling skills. I wouldn’t ever wanna do it with anyone other than you.”

“Oh, good, I tend to get possessive as you already are aware.”

“I like it when you’re possessive.”

It was silent, then.

“So… baby? Feel any better?” Mark asked in a small voice, worry dripping out of his voice.

Donghyuck saw no point at lying. “A bit. Not enough to sleep, though.”

“What else can I do?”

It took Donghyuck a moment of deep thinking to come to a result. “Can you… leave our call on so I can hear you through it? It won’t be like you’re here, but… that’s the best we can have.”

“God, I miss you so _fucking_ much-” Once again, something shuffled- probably Mark was lying down. “-I just want you back. I want you _here_. But all I can do is to leave my phone charging so I can hear you breathing while I try to sleep.”

Donghyuck bit his lip, hoping the sting could push his tears back. “It’s just a year.”

“Just a year,” Mark sighed deeply. “Too long. Too damn long… is it as cold there as it is here? My ass is freezing.”

“I’m at the bloody dungeons, remember?” And here began Donghyuck’s daily _cursing at Salazar Slytherin for putting the Slytherin dormitory at the dungeons as if there wasn’t any other place in the castle_ session. “It’s always cold. Oh, though, the Hot-Air charm does a fairly well job of heating the bed to some extent. You could try that. It’s not the same as your warmth, but still something.”

“Obviously,” Mark said arrogantly. “I’m your favourite puma, after all. Nothing feels the same as me.”

Donghyuck chuckled, shaking his head while he settled down into bed, pulling the blanket over him again. “Hell, I get you too confident. You need to eat your humble pie, baby.”

“How can I not get confident when I know the most amazing boy on earth loves me as much as I love him?”

“You’re sappy.”

“You love it.”

Donghyuck let out a small laughter. “Indeed I do.”

“Go sleep now, okay?” Mark said gently. “It’s getting late, and you have a class early.”

Donghyuck found it adorable how Mark had memorized his schedule. “And you need to get to work early.”

“Exactly.” Mark’s voice came from somewhere further this time. “Good night, baby.”

Donghyuck swiped to put his phone to speakers too, and left it at the empty side of the bed. “Good night.”

Donghyuck didn’t sleep until he was sure Mark had already. He kept his eyes shut tight, forcing himself to pretend that Mark was here with him instead of somewhere in London in his small flat. Was Mark doing the same thing too? Imagining he was holding onto Donghyuck tightly instead of trying to warm up in cold?

Regardless, Donghyuck’s eyes were too heavy to be kept up for long. It was Mark’s effect completely, no one could calm Donghyuck down like Mark did. Donghyuck buried his nose into the pillow, seeking for the last bits of Mark’s scent in it as he drifted into sleep and sank into the bed completely.

Little did he know that Mark still was awake and was waiting for Donghyuck to fall asleep to let himself rest. No matter how tired he was, Mark couldn’t just go sleep without making sure Donghyuck was doing it. He couldn’t keep it up for long either- while Mark’s mind closed itself down into a state of darkness, his lips moved on instinct to form a basic sentence. “I love you.”

Still asleep, Donghyuck’s lips curled up into a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ♡
> 
> ┆  ▸ [**tumblr**](https://solaregf.tumblr.com)   ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/solaregf)   ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/solaregf)


End file.
